


This Wasn't In the Itinerary- But I'm Making Room For It.

by Interstellar_Child



Series: Minimegs week 2020 [4]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interstellar_Child/pseuds/Interstellar_Child
Summary: Megatron is trying to relax on their vacation- so why does his system have to restart everytime he looks at Minimus?day 4 holiday/vacation
Relationships: Megatron/Minimus Ambus, a few others but i aint gonna tag lol
Series: Minimegs week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874680
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32
Collections: Minimegs Week 2020





	This Wasn't In the Itinerary- But I'm Making Room For It.

**Author's Note:**

> im lucky i found this in my drafts or i would have skipped today lol

It was summertime on this side of the planet. Their holoforms didn't have an artificial cooling system so they just had to sweat it out like the rest. Magnus and Rodimus had spent a year planning the month-long stop on the organic world. Rodimus’ talking big picture and Magnus having smoothed out the little details. But it worked out. A planet with multiple attractions, venues, destinations and all during the summertime in a hundred mile radius. And then some.

And the month had gone smoothly, half Ultra Magnus planning and half Rodimus charisma to get the mechs on board psyched up enough to actually go out to explore the little planet. And now that it was almost over Megatron found that he may miss this place. 

The city center they visited on the first day had been what really opened his eyes to the prospect of enjoying what the organic life had to offer. He had been in cities with a sort of energy to them before but never had he been in one that felt alive. The city had once been a mining town, carved into the mountain. Half above the surface, open-aired and free, while the other was carved below, flowing with mountain and old. Megatron did not mind the hollowed inner city streets. The buildings still towered even here, everything here was made of stone. Natural lamps lit the cityscape. As if the very veins on the mountain glowed with life in the city. It was all layered here. Street stacked on street, district on district, ancient and modern were cleaved together.

Outside however lacked the comforting closedness of the mountain's heart. Here the sky was wide and the buildings stretching so far that Megatron felt small and insignificant. In a way one does when staring out in open sea or up at the reaches of the hollow universe. After overcoming that new feeling, Rodimus had dragged him and a few others to a restaurant right in the city's heart.

It was entwined with a shopping square with only foot traffic. Mannequins posed with clothes sewn from colors he had never seen before. Jewelry handmade from an old family store. Relatively. It was nearly as old as the city, and it had a statue in the center dedicated to the native working class that had built up the once small village into the now bustling city. But he chuckled that it was only a few hundred years old. So young, he had thought as they walked past the monument to their accomplishments and into a restaurant that was very dim. But the wall of sound inside the narrow restaurant was more impressive. The seating was so close together, each party was practically eating on one long table. Megatron sat at the end of theirs, unable to hear what Rodimus and Thunderclash were talking animatedly over with the others.

He resided himself to wait for the food and people watch. Minimus silently agreed to do the same. Eyes drawn to different folks they counted as interesting. A family of rodents huddled at one table busted up in laughter, but the sound was lost in the restaurant. At another some more humanoid women sat close to each other, one speaking passionately while the other looked on with a special warmth in her eyes. At a booth in a corner, a frog sat seemingly absorbed in her work as she was writing diligently. Only looking up to thank her waitress for the meal and then it was back to her work. And finally they saw their waitor bringing them their food.

“Try this.” Minimus said well into the meal. He was holding up a bite of his dinner for Megatron. He had to lean down to take it but the flavor registered instantly. He knew about as much of organic food as he did organic life, still it was delicious. It was some kind of meat and noodles with a heavy seasoning, but the flavors mixed wonderfully in his mouth. It was comforting in a way, like when terminus would bring him energon after a long day of working. Megatron found himself rather inclined to liking it. He must have made a face because Minimus smiled and offered him another piece.

“Good right?”

“Mmhm. I've never had something like this before”

“The garlic is a little strong for me, but it tastes so good.”

“Garlic?”

“Oh right,” Minimus said, taking back his fork to have his second bite, “I forget you aren't well versed with organic flavors.”

There was a lull in the conversation on the other side of the table as Rodimus watched his fellow officers closely. The rest had followed in suit, only Thunderclash tried to hold up a conversation that might act as a cover for them. But even he fell silent as they watched the unheard conversation unfold.

“Educate me.” Megatron said holding up a bite of his dinner. Minimus leaned forward to take the bite, brushing back a lock of his holoforms hair. It was different now, no longer was it the Verity look-alike. It was a reflection of Minimus, and Megatron had grown to like it. Rich skin, dark hair, handsome ruby eyes. He even had an organic facial insignia to match. His form was not as short as his irreducible mode was, but he was nowhere near Megatron’s height.

They had all gotten holoform updates for the trip. Updating their looks as well as their systems. Now their holoforms could convert sunlight as well as organic material into energy to keep their holoforms running for days. They could conserve energy by powering down into sleep mode. The forms could even tell the difference between organic material that was purposely being consumed and, say, rainwater or clothing. Of course this meant that Whirl, Brainstorm and Rodmius had decided to try and see the limits of what they could and couldn't convert into energy were. While might still have a belt buckle stuck in his holo somewhere, But Megatron had decided that was someone else's problem

Megatron's own form had changed as well. His hair more salt n’ pepper now than the complete white it was before. Still hulking in size, if there was one thing Megatron would refuse to give up it would be feeling like himself. But his clothes are more approachable, as Rodmius had described it. Rung had used the word “youthful” for the smoothing over of his face, less scarred and more color. Nautica had clapped him on the back and called him ‘hot’, much to his own dismay.

Minimus had complimented him with a simple, ‘You look  _ nice. _ ’ And that was all Megatron needed.

Megatron’s dinner was a mixture of rice, chicken and vegetables. He found the flavor intriguing, but it hadn’t been as good as the bite off of Minimus’ fork. It could have been buyers remorse. But he found he just didn’t like the texture of the rice. He had ordered it ‘fried’ and found that it didn’t settle right in his mouth. Even the chicken, which he had to really chew, was only saved by the heat of its flavor. He had never tasted Energon like it, but energon really couldn't be compared to organic food. It had a metallic taste to it and was almost like drinking static if it was filtered just right.

“Oh.” he said, the smile staying, “Mango chili-lime? That's unusual.”

“And those are?”

“Well. . .”

Roles reversed, the humanoid couple watched Minmus speak as animated as he would allow himself to be, to a silent Megatron. Whose eyes shone with something he didn't know was there yet.

* * *

For the rest of their time there Minimus picked where they ate. Cafes, bars, diners, grills. Megatron had never eaten such a variety of food in his life. Even at the height of power, he had only ever seen energon variations or metal treats as a source of energy and not something that could be enjoyed. Minimus discussed it with him as they waited in line in a corner bakery. Texture, taste, temperature finding a perfect balance was well and good but when the limits were pushed sometimes there were luxurious results

“Poppy seed muffins, meringues, rosemary focaccia; the taste is only made wonderful because the texture supports it.”

“Are any of those here?”

“No but you should get that pastry there. It looks like a slice of pie. You can’t go wrong with a good pie.”

Megatron simply inhaled the slice instead of telling Minimus he was right. Minimus was able to steal a small bite before telling Megatron that it tasted like apple pie. He supposed apples might taste different uncooked, but apple pie always tasted the same to him.

Minimus went to order them a second slice as Rodimus watched on. Holding Thunderclash’s hand and whispering something into his ear. Megatron was too distracted by watching what Minimus went to order next that he didn’t see the knowing smile on Thunderclash’s face.

At a coffee bar they got a hot caramel macchiato and something cold. He thought it was called a java chip creamer, but it seemed more chip than cream. Halfway through they swapped drinks. He could feel his holomatter hum as the espresso shot coursed through his system. Minimus chuckled. Putting his hand around Megatrons, he steadied the cup in his hands. Minimus teased him, in his own way, for not being able to handle a few drops of caffeine.

It lingered there for a moment, until Swerve spilled his drink and Minimus went to fetch him some napkins. To Megatron's surprise, his hand was warmer where Minimus had cupped it than the inside of his palm gripping the coffee cup. He marked it up as his holomatters faulty cooling system and decided to get some of the muffins Minimus had told him about from the counter. He was giving his order to the barista When Minimus sat back down. Rodimus swooped in to claim the seat next to his friend, even if only for a moment. Megatron’s back turned to the group. He didn't feel Minimus’ eyes on him. He didn't see Rodimus teasingly whisper something to him. He certainly didn't see the look Minimus shot Rodimus. He only felt the warmth in his thanks when he brought him the muffin.

At the end of that night Megatron felt his form still racing, but the caffeine had worn off long ago

It wasn't until they were at a karaoke bar that Megatron thought that there might be a problem.

The place was in a basement with only the glow of neon signs to guide them down the stairs and into the venue. They drank their way through most of the night. The alcohol proved to not be strong enough, even for Minimus. Having piled into a booth, Megatron and Minimus were smothered together in the corner. Minimus leaned fully onto Megatron, whom he was more comfortable with invading his personal space than Brainstorm. Who was currently tinkering with the mic before throwing it to Whirl. 

“Are you going to sing anything?” Minimus asked, he was practically sitting on his lap. But so was everyone else in their booth. Still. Megatron could only focus on the top of Minimus' head, turned over his shoulder, nearly tucked under Megatron's chin. Minimus had let go of personal space issues about ten songs ago

“N-no” 

“You should, you said you wanted to try an entertainment bar.”

“Maybe I will if you sing something with me.” Megatron hadn’t meant to say this. He hadn't meant for Minimus to smile at him like that. For the entire booth to cheer when Minimus told him sure. He hadn’t expected his tanks to drop. His spark to nearly spasm. Or Minimus to be really into the song. 

Megatron stumbled through the song and into the rest of the night. Rodimus and Swerve lead the whoops and cheers, each of them singing a song with Minimus. Megatron sat back in the booth wondering if Minimus was as bright on stage with him and he now seemed to be with them. He did not sing any more songs that night. He didn't sing along as they walked back to their hotel. He only waved goodnight to Minimus as he went back to his hotel room, unsure as to why he felt so- So strange. He tried to count it up as the alcoholic beverages, or the embarrassment from actually singing, or even the fact that it was their last day in the city.

While the others slumbered away the lyrics from their song played over and over in Megatron's head.

“ _ Waterloo! I was defeated, you won the war! _

_ Waterloo! promise to love you for ever more! _

_ Waterloo! couldn't escape if I wanted to! _

_ Waterloo! knowing my fate is to be with you _ !”

* * *

That morning they left the city. Most of them. Swerve, Nautica, Velocity, Skids, Nightbeat and Rung had decided to stay behind until the end of vacation. They agreed upon a shuttle meetup point and then disappeared into the crowd of a morning market. The rest embarked from the hotel and to the car rental where their rides awaited them.

They piled into cars, hatchbacks, sedans, vans. Rodimus had liked the novelty of it, being a racer himself. Those with non four-wheel-alts were given the first pick to drive. Megatron and Minimus both declined to drive a party to their final stop on the vacation.

The scavengers took a van, first to leave as they had planned the most stops along the way to the beach town they would meet up in. Cyclonus, Tailgate and Whirl had rented a pickup. Cyclonus had to drive as he was the only one who could read the map Magnus had given each of the drivers. Rewind, Chromedome, Brainstorm and perceptor piled into a compact car. So on and so forth until there was only one rental car left. Thunderclash and Ratchet were in silent solidarity as Rodimus and drift switched back and forth from radio station to radio station before agreeing on one and finally departing. Leaving only Megatron and Minimus.

“The flight isn't until 3pm, so we have a few hours.” Minimus says, waving goodbye to Rodimus as he sticks his head out the window. He’s whistling and winking, which isn't unusual behavior but it makes Minimus blush for some reason. The two in the back waved through the rear window before Ratchet pulled Rodimus back inside the vehicle.

“Yes, but we should still get there early-”

“Just in case?” Minimus smiles at him.

“Just in case.” Megatron says, catching himself from just staring at his friend’s smile.

They have no trouble on their flight- it only takes them a few hours to fly what takes the others a few days to drive. Minimus has brought them some snacks and a few books to keep the company. 

Not that they need it. Both of them are used to this- sitting beside each other and feeling content. Minimus offers one of his headphones so they can listen to his playlist together. Megatron is flipping through the inflight catalog and laughing with Minimus at all the seemingly pointless things organics may buy. Minimus is resting his head on Megatron's shoulder, just for a moment as they tried to distract themselves with the in flight movie. Megatron then wrapping a blanket over them as Minimus had fallen asleep, quietly thanking the stewardess who had offered it to them.

This is what friends do right?

Minimus nuzzles his cheek against Megatron’s shoulder. He mumbles something small- snuggling closer and wrapping his arms around Megatrons’ in his sleep. Megatron can’t move not when the movie ends, and not when the stewardess asks if he would like a pillow too. She teases him saying,  _ your husband is a real sleeping beauty _ , and he doesn't know what a ‘husband’ is but he doesnt think it means friend.

And when the plane lands and Minimus wakes up, he doesn't let go of Megatron's arm. Not until they're off the plane and he grabs his bag off the luggage carousel. Minimus is awake again- determined to find a taxi and get them to the rental house.

Megatron swears he can still feel the ghost of Minimus pressed up against him on the ride down to the beach. He can’t even focus on the landscape or the town as they’re driving through it. He’s too distracted by Minimus' voice going over the schedule of their final week and a half of vacation. They would have the next two nights to themselves and then the others we’re set to arrive on the third day. Dragging himself up to the porch Megatron feared that it may be a long few days if he didn’t get himself under control soon.

* * *

He and Minimus had spent the first evening cleaning the house. With as many rooms as it had, it took them well into the night. Minimus ordered take out at one point and by the time they collapsed in the tv room it was beyond cool enough to eat. Megatron let Minimus flip through the channels for a few minutes before he gave up. An older radio sat on the windowsill and he set it to an instrumental station. Between the songs the host, whose voice was calming and warm, would tell them a little about what they just heard. Minimus, too tired to do anything more, throws away the empty cartons and turns off the lights.

That night when they fell asleep, Minimus on the couch and megs leaned against it, Megatron could swear his spark was spinning in time with the crashing of the waves. Back and forth, back and forth, back into the open sea and forth unto the shore.

Minimus reached for his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze for a goodnight. Megatron took his hand before it could retreat. His thumb soothing circles into Minimus' hand. 

This is what friends do, right?

In the morning they go to explore the boardwalk. It has plenty of games and rides. Megatron even dares to ride a few with Minimus. An old boat throws them back and forth into the air, a carousel that spins them round and round in their swings- Minimus smiling from the rush of wind in his hair, they even dare go through a mirror maze leading into a ‘fun house’. Megatron walks into his reflection more than once as he’s talking to Minimus.

Minimus just laughs. His smile hasn’t left his face all day, even the third time Megatron walks into the mirror. He tries explaining that the lighting of the maze is making it difficult for him to see his holoform’s reflections but trails off in the middle of his sentence. Minimus takes his hand and leads them through the maze. It isn't until they’re ordering some fried food after they exited the fun house that Megatron finds he is still holding onto Minimus. It just fits so well that it be a shame to let go.

And then another tourist asks Minimus if he would take a picture of their family in front of the ocean. Megatron keeps thinking of excuses to hold Minimus’ hand again but he doesn't say a word.

This is what friends do, right?

That night they go out to the ocean itself. Barefoot in the sand is strange. It’s cooler now and in the dark they have to watch for shells left on the shore from high-tide. When they reach the water it’s still warm. This part of the beach belongs to the house. So no one else is exploring the shore at night.

There are two moons hovering over the water. He feels the power of them when the waves rush over his feet. He feels the washed up kelp entangle his legs and the pull of the sand beneath him. But the most moving of all is when Minimus gently weaves together their hands.

Minimus is pointing to the sky. For a moment he’s too focused on the feeling of Minimus holoform holding his before he sees what he is pointing at. But once it starts it is really hard to miss.

Dancing across the sky is a meteor shower.

They’re both silent as they watch the show. It really is beautiful. The sound of the shore, the lights streaking across the sky, Minimus hand in his. Megatron turns his head to face him.

This is what friends do, right?

Minimus is smiling up at him. Megatron hesitates. Even here, in the dark and hidden away from the rest of the world, He doesn’t want to rush in too soon. 

Because that is what friends- 

But Minimus is done waiting and he kisses Megatron.

It’s so quick that Megatron stares at Minimus for a full five seconds before he responds.

“Wait- no. Come back.” He says, “Do that again.”   
  
“Your processor can be so slow sometimes.” Minimus says pulling Megatron back down into another kiss.

Around them the waves continue to roll. Both moons still pushing and pulling the little ocean below. Even when the meteor shower fades from the sky, Minimus is still there. Holding Megatron's hand.

**Author's Note:**

> as always thanks for reading hoped you like it- this is a colab between me and me who wrote 80% of this months ago.


End file.
